Lairon (Pokémon)
|} Lairon (Japanese: コドラ Kodora) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 32 and evolves into starting at level 42. Biology Lairon is a stocky, armored, Pokémon with four short legs. Its body is dark gray, and its eyes are sky blue. Its back is covered with segments of iron armor, each with a high ridge and round dark holes on the sides. The sides of its lower jaw have several flat protrusions, and two teeth are visible in its mouth. There are two pronged metal bands on its legs. The upper band is gray and the lower is silver. Lairon smashes its steely body against others in battle over territory, and shows off its strength with the size of sparks it creates by ramming into rocks. It drinks nutritious mineral spring water and feeds on iron contained in rocks. It builds its nest on where iron ore is buried, which results in it clashing with humans that are iron mining. In the anime Major appearances Lairon debuted in A Fan with a Plan, under the ownership of a named Savannah. In the following episode, it was used in the Battle Stage of the , where it defeated May's Bulbasaur but lost to Drew's . A Lairon appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind!, where it was one of the Pokémon on Iron Island that had gone crazy due to Team Galactic's actions. Multiple other Lairon appeared in the follow-up episode. A Lairon appeared in A Pyramiding Rage!, under the ownership of Paul. It battled against 's , but was defeated quickly. Lairon was revealed to have evolved in Aggron by Familiarity Breeds Strategy!. Minor appearances A Lairon appeared in PK13. A 's Laironn appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Lairon made a cameo appearance in Numero Uno Articuno, under the ownership of . It was among the Pokémon residing at the . Multiple Lairon appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. A Lairon, together with its evolutionary family and , appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior, where it helped and to stop a broken glacier. A group of Lairon appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Lairon appeared in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, where was seen taking a picture of it. A Lairon appeared in Meeting at Terminus Cave! inside Terminus Cave. Pokédex entries . By drinking nutrient rich spring water, it strengthens its steel body.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Rono, 's Aron, evolved into a Lairon before her challenge with Brawly in the Dewford Gym in Mashing Makuhita. Although he was her highest-level Pokémon, he failed to beat his , but was put into good use against Aqua Admin Matt, beating his Pokémon and injuring him badly enough that he was not taken to the Seafloor Cavern sometime later. He evolved into an Aggron on as a result of the training Sapphire underwent alongside . The rented an Aron, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. A Lairon appeared in a fantasy in the . A Lairon appeared in Pinsir Changes. In the TCG In the TFG One Lairon figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: The EVO Mode banner features a Lairon. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} , Terminus Cave}} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 28, Endless Level 34, Forever Level 77, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Volcano Cave}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Wireless Tower, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Cragspur, Valora}} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 2}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 268}} |area=Distortion Land: Withered Cemetery (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Head Smash|Rock|Physical|150|80|5||'}} |Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15|*}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} |Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- to attack. }} |- |- |- when its Defense is 83 or higher Evolves into when its Defense is 130 or higher | |link= , , and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=305 |name2=Lairon |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Rock |evo2= |no3=306 |name3=Aggron |type1-3=Steel |type2-3=Rock}} Sprites Trivia Origin Lairon may be based on the '' , a monster that eats iron in Korean legend; its draconic appearance was most likely inspired by how it appears in of the legend. It has a similar body shape to the , a mammal-like from the period. As its Pokémon category suggests, its appearance may also be inspired by s. Name origin Lairon may be a combination of lairy (slang for aggressive) or lair and . Kodora may be a combination of 巨 ko (large) and dragon. In other languages and dragon |fr=Galegon|frmeaning=From and dragon |es=Lairon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Stollrak|demeaning=From , , and |it=Lairon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=갱도라 Gaengdora|komeaning=From and dragon |zh_cmn=可可多拉 Kěduōlā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |ru=Лайрон Layron|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Rono External links |} de:Stollrak es:Lairon fr:Galegon it:Lairon ja:コドラ zh:可多拉